<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Baby Gay in: the Big Codependency. by The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953330">Little Baby Gay in: the Big Codependency.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light'>The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gays in Space [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Codependency, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Longing, Loss, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Space Opera, lite Space opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just the two of them against the universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(While this is a follow-up it also works well as a stand-alone.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, or - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gays in Space [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043736</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Baby Gay in: the Big Codependency.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Oliver was 14, in the 72nd colony of Vxtor, in the outer edge of Sector 7. He stood in front of the Registry Hall of The United Galactica Frontier. A sea of young faces surrounded him, with expressions ranging from hopeful and excited, to hungry and vacant. But Oliver couldn't care less about them. His eyes were raking over the notice board, it was easy enough to find his own name, but where was Jet’s?<br/><br/>It had to be a mistake! The Junior Division of The U.G.F. was notorious for accepting anyone who could hold a gun, so where was Jet's name!? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't have to look at Jet to feel the anger radiating out of him. This had to be a mistake!? This was the best chance they had of getting out of this fucking slum! His name had to be up there!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver's eyes were glued to the notice board as Jet raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. If it wasn't for the ugly, angry sound coming from the back of his throat, Oliver might not have noticed at all that Jet had started shoving his way towards the Registry Hall. This can't be happening! He had to stop him. Nothing good could come from this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver chased after the taller boy, but the crowd seemed to grow impossibly thick the harder he tried to push through it, and even here amongst people his own age they still dwarfed him, it was suffocating. He had to find Jet! He had to find him before he did something stupid! But by the time he sees the doors his stomach drops, as he watches Jet's bloodied face collide with the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The officer standing above Jet wore a wicked grin as he spoke loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear “Listen brat! You failed the psych evaluation. So why don't you take your crazy little ass home to your mommy, before I turn you into an example for the real recruits!” his voice dripped with a smug bravado that Oliver hated, but he had to stay focused he had to get Jet out of this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver ran towards him and by some small mercy Jet was getting to his feet too, but getting him to back down was another thing altogether. “Please, Jet! We have to go, It's not worth it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha, you should listen to your little girlfriend there, fruitcake.” The officer's laughter was joined by the guffawing two other officers who looked ready for a fight. Reasoning finally winning out, they ran as far as their lungs could take them.<br/><br/>Oliver stopped hearing Jet wheezing, his nose had to be broken, his face was covered in blood. “Fuck, that has to hurt. Here, let me look at-”, Jets fist slams into Oliver's face knocking him to the ground, sending his world spinning off kilter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why? No, no this can't be happening!? Oliver could see Jet's eyes boiling with fury, Oliver knew what that anger was capable of, but it wasn't supposed to be this? He was the one exception! Jet was different with him! Jet would never…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jet was shouting at the top of his lungs, but it all turned to static in Oliver's ears. It's not supposed to be like this, it's always been them against the world! The two of them could watch the universe burn and it would be fine, as long as they had each other! Because there's no one else out there, for either of them!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver felt like the world was dropping out from underneath him, he felt nauseous, his mind was racing, it would have spiraled out of control if it wasn't for the fists raining down on him. Maybe the world really was dropping out from underneath him because when he opened his eyes it was dark, it wasn't until he felt the gentle touch to his brow before he was brought back to the present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't 14 anymore, and that hand didn't belong to Jet anymore either. Oliver hated how even now when he's covered in sweat, how his chest still tightens at that thought, how much he misses him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was supposed to be just the two of them against the universe.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone who's curious yes the junior division is a bunch of teens in Mecha robots, and Jet did extraordinarily bad on the psychological evaluation which is typically considered a formality.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>